Dancing With The Devil
by poppincupcakes12
Summary: Colin Grey X OC, Alyssa Is a new girl at Devil's Kettle, she holds secrets people would be surprised to know. But what does Jennifer, Needy, Chip, and Colin have to do with anything?
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer's Body Fan-fiction: Chapter One: Meeting The Vitim  
>Summery: Colin Grey X OC, Alyssa Is a new girl at Devil's Kettle, she holds secrets people would be surprised to know. But what does Jennifer, Needy, Chip, and Colin have to do with anything?<p>

A/N: Sorry if there's any mistakes :D This is my first Jennifer's Body fanfic so here goes nothing:)

Alyssa Stepped off the sidewalk and tugged her purple and black plaid backpack over her shoulders, and walked slowly to her bus stop. The leafs crunched under her worn out white sneakers as she looked around at the the other two people who also got on the bus at this stop. Alyssa silently sighed under her breath as she looked down the street to see if any bright yellow bus was anywhere in sight. Nope.

She played with the pebbles that laid below her shoes as she approached the people. One was a girl who had pitch black hair that hung over her eyes. She had chewing gum and blew a bubble as Alyssa walked by. The other person was a boy with shaggy brown hair that barley hung over his brown eyes.

Alyssa thought it'd be wise to stand to the left of the boy so she wouldn't have to be standing awkwardly in the middle of the two. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the boy was staring at her. She wanted to ask "what?" But thought it'd be better to keep her mouth shut and not get to involved this time.

The boy elbowed the girl to his right and gestured his head towards Alyssa. The girl just smiled and winked at her. 'Strange.' Alyssa thought as she tried to act like she didn't notice their stares by trying to focus on the swaying trees in the distance.  
>"Hey." The boy said trying to capture Alyssa's attention.<p>

"H-hi?" Alyssa replied trying not to make friends, she was not there to make friends.

"I'm Chip." The boy smiled showing white teeth, "and this is Martha, whats your name?" They both looked at Alyssa waiting for her reply with open ears.

"I'm Alyssa." She simply stated trying to keep it short and simple, hoping maybe they would take the hint that she was not in the mood to talk.

"well that's a nice name." The girl finally spoke reveling a very 'girly' squeaky voice. Alyssa tried not to laugh thinking that the girl looked rough on the outside but had a voice like a valley girl, not a very common combo.

Chip laughed and turned to the Martha,"Do you think Needy will be here today, I haven't seen her in a few days."  
>Martha shrugged,"I don't keep tabs on her, ask Jennifer." Martha adjusted her studded belt, "But I did hear she was out sick with the flu from a group of people in my science class."<p>

"I think I'm going to go check on her after school today, if she's still not here." Chip said looking down the street for the yellow demon they call a bus. He suddenly turned to Alyssa, "So this is your first day right?" Alyssa nodded. "Well How about I show you around." He swallowed nervously, "well, only if you want." He added quickly.

Alyssa smiled a half-hearted smile,"Sure that would be nice, but I stop at the main office for my schedule." She looked Chip up an down,"You do know where that is right?" Alyssa said with sarcasm.

Martha laughed at her little comment, while Chip just replied,"Ya of course, I'll take you there, then show you where your first class is." Chip smacked Maratha's arm lightly for her to quit her laughing and continued,"And If you ever get lost you can all most always find me down by the boys bathroom." He looked at Alyssa's confused face then added,"That's where my locker is."  
>Alyssa couldn't help but laugh at that,"Well what a lovely place to have a locker, I bet you get wonderful smells form there." She choked out between laughs.<p>

Chip and Martha laughed along with her, as the bus finally deiced to make an appearance. Martha stepped off the curb she was standing on and turned to Alyssa and Chip with a bright smile,"Why don't you sit next to us Alyssa." She offered.

The bus came to a creaking stop and the doors flew open sending some of Maratha's pitch black hair behind her shoulders.  
>Chip stepped off the curb as well and both headed onto the bus, Alyssa followed their lead. Chip and Martha hopped into a seat on the left of the bus, so Alyssa sat down in the open seat to the right of the two. The two smiled up at her happy she sat near them.<br>Chip leaned out in the alleyway,"So what brings you to devil's kettle?" Alyssa silently thanked herself for finding time last night as she tried to sleep to come up reasons why she moved to devils kettle.

Alyssa did a half face smile and replied,"My mom thought it would be a fresh new start." She lied, she looked at their confused faces and continued to explain,"You see me and my mom weren't lets say the 'Idols' of the last town we were in."  
>Chip smirked,"I understand." He looked to Martha who was looking at her newly polished black nails,"I've always wondered what it'd be like to move to a new town." He looked back at Alyssa,"Did you move from the city?"<p>

Alyssa smiled,"Ya but it's nothing like new york city, or anything close to it." Martha looked up from her hands and listened intently as she went on,"me and my mom lived in an apartment complex towards the center of the city."

Martha smiled,"That's neat, I've always wanted to go to the city, its quite boring out here."  
>The rest of the bus ride Martha went on a long rant on how there's nothing to do at Devils Kettle expect go to the occasional concerts held at Melody Lane, but then went on and explained that the place burnt down.<p>

Alyssa already knew what went on at Melody Lane, but didn't have the heart to stop the ranting teenager. That's the main reason she was at Devils Kettle, and for the fact that after the fire killings began turning up. She had a job to do, and was to find out who was murdering innocent people, all of which were boys.

Chip did as he said and helped Alyssa around the school, whenever she needed to find a classroom she would head to his locker where he was at most of the time she went looking for him.

By the time third period rolled around she was getting tired of having to find all the random classes she had to attend. Chip thankfully was at his locker,and looked at the room number she needed to go to.

"Oh, we have this class together, good thing you got here when you did I was just about to head off to there." He said as he looked at her schedule.

Chip handed back the paper,"so" Alyssa began,"What class do we have together exactly?"

Chip laughed,"Oh believe me you'll love it." His voice was raging with sarcasm,"It's English, but I must warn you." He leaned in closer so no on going students could hear,"He's a bit off a nut job, and don't look him in the eyes he finds that disrespectful."

"Weird." Was all she could think of to say to her new found information. Maybe the teacher was the killer she thought as she followed him through the halls.

They reached the English room a few moments before the bell rang, everyone was all ready seated and getting their stuff out for class. "Here." Chip said as he began going down the second aisle, "You can take the seat next to me, no one sits there."  
>Alyssa smirked,"And why is that?" she asked.<p>

Chip chuckled,"don't worry its not because I'm a freak or anything, its only open because Needy isn't here today."

They both sat down,"So does that mean that when this Needy comes back I have to find another seat?" She asked as she slid her backpack off her slim shoulder.

Chip flipped his bag on his desk and unzipped it, and taking out a notepad,"Ya I don't think she'd think to fondly of you if she comes back and you've taken her seat."

Alyssa smiled,"Ya I don't think I'd like it if someone took my seat either."  
>Before Chip could ripely a man in about his mid forties came waltzing in, Chip went quiet and stared straight ahead at the new visitor. He looked over at Alyssa who was rolling her pencil up and down the desk and whispered,"That's the teacher, soon you'll see what I was talking about."<p>

She just nodded and continued playing with her number two pencil. The man cleared his throat at the front of the room,"Students I believe we have a new student."

Alyssa stopped rolling her pencil which resulted in it falling off the corner of her desk. "Why don't you come up here and state your name and a few things about yourself."

Alyssa groaned quickly, what were they in elementary school? She begrudgingly got out of her chair and slowly made her way up to the front of the class. She stood next to the Teacher and made sure not to look him in the eyes.  
>She cleared her throat and looked straight at Chip afraid of everyone's lingering eyes,"My names Alyssa." She sighed,"and my favorite color is red."<p>

The teacher scuffed,"You can do better than that, give something more interesting. Be descriptive."  
>She sighed again and thought for a moment, the teacher began tapping his foot and looking at his nonexistent wrist watch. "my mother has been married four times, and can't seem to keep a relationship, but she will jumped into pretty much every mans arms that comes her way." She looked at the teacher beside her for his reaction.<p>

He just started at her with wide eyes, then clapped,"That's more like it, you can take your seat now."  
>Alyssa felt more than happy to go and sit back down.<p>

The most of the class went by with the teacher giving a lecture on why more people should take up reading and how wondrous it was to be able to crack open a book.

Alyssa felt something brush her arm, she looked over at Chip gave him a funny look, earning a smile from him while he gestured towards her arm. She looked down and noticed he left a folded piece of paper on her arm.  
>She shook her head as she unfolded the paper. She began reading:<br>_This is boring..._

"Wow." She mouthed towards him and quickly wrote him back. They got away with passing notes for ten minutes, then the teacher decided to assign a paper that would be done in partners, and due on Friday.

"Now," The teacher began,"I shall be choosing the partners, lets see." He began looking down his list of students and began naming out names,"Jessica Peters, and Josh Henderson shall be paired up." A groan from the two could be heard through out the room, the teacher smiled evilly then continued,"I'll have Needy work with." He looked up then stared at Chip,"Mr. Dove is Needy here today?"

"nope." Chip replied.

He shook his head in disappointment,"Well I know you two see each other a lot, so I'll just have her work with you." Chip couldn't help but mumble a silent 'yes'. Then he continued naming out names of people Alyssa didn't know, until she heard her name being called. "Alyssa, who should I pair you up with." He scanned down his list then smiled,"Is Colin Grey in class today."

A hand in the back of the room slowly raised. "Good, you will work with Alyssa."

Chip leaned towards Alyssa and whispered,"Good luck." Alyssa just glared at him and looked back at her partner for the assignment. He had black hair, and was wearing a red and black scarf and a black shirt. He wasn't even paying attention by the looks, he was just staring out the window.

The teacher flipped on the over head, and started writing the rules of the assignment. Rule number one: You story must be turned in with both partners names on it. Rule number two: You can write about anything as long as its appropriate for school. Rule number three: Both partners must contribute to the story, meaning both partners must work on it.

He looked around at the class making sure they were all reading the rules. "Chip." The teachers scolded, "Pay attention I can see your zoning out." Chip jumped slightly at the sound of his name bringing him back to reality. Chip just nodded his reply then sunk down in his chair.

Alyssa was darting down the rules on a lined piece of paper in case she forgot. Chip looked at her funny then whispered,"Alyssa, their the most simple rules why are you writing them down?" He said as he shoot his head.

She just laughed at his comment/question. by the time she was done, everyone started getting started on their paper. Lots of people moved around the room to be with their partner. But Alyssa stayed where she was, and Chip didn't move because his partner wasn't there today.

Chip opened up his notepad then looked back up at Alyssa,"You going to go sit next to your partner?" He asked as he grabbed his pencil off the desk and began twirling it in between his fingers.

She shoot her head,"I don't want to leave you alone." She stated as she got out a new sheet of lined paper.  
>Chip smiled, then the smile quickly disappeared,"well." He started as he ran his fingers through his brown hair,"Your partners here."<p>

And sure enough Collin was standing to her right awkwardly swaying on the heels of his shoes. "You can sit you know." Chip said, Collin just sighed and took the empty chair in front of Alyssa. He remained silent making it even more awkward then it already was.

"so." Chip said trying to break the tension that was floating above their heads. "What are you guys planing on writing about?"  
>Alyssa glared at him as if to say ,"Wow, thanks for helping." in a sarcastic way.<p>

Colin saw the exchanged between the two and continued to stay silent. Alyssa shifted uncomfortable in her seat. And looked up at Colin and found that he was seated backwards on the chair and staring intently at her. Almost as if trying to read her.

She felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze and quickly directed her eyes at chip. Chip looked at the two, then chuckled, "Your guys are going to get a lot done on this paper aren't you."

Alyssa rolled her eyes at Chip, then took a deep breath and turned back to Colin, "Your names Colin correct?"

"Yep." He simply stated, as he played with his bracelets, not even making eye contact with her anymore as he found his wrist bands more interesting at the moment.

Chip suppressed a chuckle, as Alyssa slumped down in her chair and grabbed her pencil off the wooden desk. "Well have any ideas on what we should write about?" She asked as she observed him.

Colin looked up from his wrist and looked her in the eyes, "Do you have any ideas?" He asked her back in a sarcastic tone.  
>The two could hear Chip scuff as Alyssa and Colin were staring each other down. "So." Colin was the one to break the silence the two were in, without breaking eye contact with her. "What would you like to write about."<p>

Alyssa smiled slightly,"I don't know, what do you want to write about?" She said tauntingly back.  
>Chip began snapping his fingers in front of her face,"Hello I'm still here."<p>

Alyssa ignored Chips fingers and continued to stare straight forward, refusing to lose to Colin. Since the two were in a non-verbally announced starring contest.

The bell rang signaling the class was over. Chip began packing up his stuff and felt unaccomplished as he put his blank notebook in his bag. Once he was done he got up out of his desk and turned towards Alyssa. "Really!" He almost shouted but restrained himself and kept his voice steady, as he took in the sight that laid before his eyes. Alyssa and Colin were in the same position they were in before the bell rang, and either of them made any move to start to pack up.

Chip sighed loudly making sure they heard, and picked up Alyssa bag, and began packing up for her. "Are you guys finished yet, its kind of making me sick watching this." He said as he zipped up her backpack.

Alyssa smiled,"How about we both stop on three." Colin nodded. "One..Two...Three." Neither of them looked away. Chip sighed louder at this, making Alyssa's smile grow. "Alright how about we call a truce." Colin smiled for the first time and nodded slowly watching her closely making sure there wasn't any tricks planned.

Alyssa brought up her hand and motioned for him to shake it. He kept his eyes on her and he moved his arm up, and slowly tried to get his hand to hers.

Chip eyed them both,"Any day now." He said obviously very impatient to leave the classroom.

Colin found her hand and they both shook on it, while the both slowly took their eyes off each other. "Alright." Colin said as he quickly grabbed his stuff and turned back to Alyssa,"Well" He continued, "I guess we'll have to work on this paper sometime."  
>Alyssa laughed,"Ya lets see if we can get that done anytime soon." Chip handed her backpack over to her, and slowly began ushering her out of the classroom. "Bye!" She called over her shoulder to Colin, who was still getting his stuff together.<p>

A/N: So here's the first chapter yay!


	2. Chapter 2: Anyone?

Is anyone wanting me to continue this, I know I've been gone for A LONG TIME so I was wondering if anyone was still interested in reading this. I do have a pretty good reason why I was gone :) My computer got a virus and it took A LONG time to fix. But I'm back


	3. Chapter 3: Which is actually chapter 2

Alyssa threw her overly heavy back pack on the rickety old couch her mom had since she was 14, She sighed as she spotted a sticky note placed neatly on the dusty end table to the right of the couch,

_Alyssa, I went out with Dylan again, be back whenever. ~Mom_

'What no I love you' Alyssa thought as she set the note back on the table. So far her third day in this town had been uneventful, She had met some people at school; but she didn't consider that something on her things to do list.

She even got homework on her first day. Leave it to this town she thought, why else would they call it Devils Kettle?

…...

Martha and Chip walked in front of her talking animatedly. It wasn't long before the two came to a Holt causing Alyssa to almost slam into Marthas' backpack. "Hey Chip!" Came a girls voice from the front of the group.

Chip shifted slightly on his feet and readjusted his backpack, "Hey Needy, glad to see you're back." Slender arms wrapped around Chips neck and pulled him down into an embrace.

"Glad to be back." She replied, hugging him tighter.

Alyssa examined the girl hugging Chip. 'So this is Needy.' she thought. Needy wore a pale purple v-neck short sleeve shirt, and pants that hang loosely down her legs leading to her worn out shoes.

Martha took a step back so now she was standing next to Alyssa instead of standing by the couple. "Hey I think we should head to class." Martha said as she jabbed Alyssa in the side.

Rubbing her side Alyssa nodded, as she allowed her body to be tugged away. Martha dragged her all the around the corner and stopped, smiling brightly. "I've been meaning to ask this since yesterday." Martha began.

Alyssa raised her eyebrow and looked at the smiling girl curiously, "And what is that?"

She clapped her hands together and smiled bigger (If that were even possible.). "What's it like having Colin Grey for a partner?"

Alyssa groaned, "Man when Chip told me you liked him, he didn't mention that you were also obsessed with him."

She shrugged, "whats the difference between the two?"

Alyssa shook her head at the poor girl, "There are major differences, and to answer your question I don't know we haven't really worked together on it yet."

"Oh okay that's lame. Don't forget to keep me updated on the matter!" She half yelled as she walked down the hall to her class.

…...

Before she knew it she was sitting in English next to Chip and Needy. Although she did have to give her last spot up to Needy since it was hers in the first place. The teacher was writing on the white board as he spoke about what was going to be done this class period.

Twenty minutes later he had successfully taken up time with talking about his personal life and that they were to resume working on the paper he assigned them last time.

Alyssa threw her arms back behind her head and sighed, "That was a complete waste of our time."

Needy giggled from behind her, "Hi, I don't believe we have properly met I'm Needy."

Alyssa turned around to find the girl smiling, "I'm Alyssa nice to finally meet you." She said forcing a smile not to seem rude.

"Chip told me a bit about you, well just about how you guys have come to meet." Needy twirled her pencil in her hand as she spoke.

"Ya just met him yesterday." Alyssa shrugged.

"Well who else have you met that I may know." She looked at Chip then back to Alyssa, "Have you met my best friend Jennifer yet?"

"No, I don't think I have."

"Well her and I are going to be going to Melody Lane for a rock show tonight, maybe you could join us?" Needy asked.

Alyssa eyed her for a few moments, "Possibly, I'll have to check with my mom first."

"Great, here's my number!" She jolted down her number on a sheet of notebook paper and handed it to Alyssa. "Call me if you can go."

"Alright I will." Just when she was done putting the sheet of paper in her backpack a chair pulled out next to her.

"Oh hi Colin." Needy said smiling.

"Hey." He replied as he slipped his backpack off and got out a notebook, and pencil.

Chip shifted uncomfortably in his desk, "You two know each other?"

"Yea, he's a really good writer." She replied as she began scribbling on a sheet of paper looking almost bored. "So Chip what are we going to write about?"

He shrugged, "I figured you would like to come up with it."

"Great." Needy sighed, "I'll start brainstorming ideas."

Alyssa smiled at the couple then turned to Colin, "Do you have any ideas on what we should write about?"

Colin tapped his pencil on the wooden desk, "I did have this one idea."

**A/N: I am so VERY sorry with how long this took to put up here... I had the whole chapter written up a few months back but then my brother went on and 'accidentally' deleted it from my documents.. So I had to redo it from scratch. My other one was A LOT longer, I'm so sorry its so short. :/ Thank you to everyone that review, it means a lot; and without them I don't think I would have had the will to redo this whole chapter. SO I THANK YOU. 3 **


End file.
